A Miracle in the Night
by Kisanagi
Summary: This is a pairing of rhi'a and kyrie it is a lemon and i do offer a good back story to it find out what happens when the world destruction committee is attacked by raiders. please enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SANDS OF DESTRUCTION OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS A ONE-SHOT BETWEEN A COUPLE THAT WAS ALWAYS MEANT TO BE...KYRIE ILLUNIS AND RHI'A DRAGUNEL. THIS. STORY WILL CONTAIN FLUFF LIKE MOST OF MY FANFICTIONS.**

* * *

The night was young as the sun was badly going down. The world destruction committee was just setting camp just outside the winter continent. KYRIE! Hand me the spare sleeping bag mine has a tore in it. "OK MORTE here you go" The blonde handed the big fluffy bag to the brunette. MORTE getting up and saying to her two companions "OK YOU TWO DOWN FOR BED" yes morte. Taupy and kyrie say with a slump in there voices. The world destruction committee were all sound asleep at there camp site while the world salvation committee were hot on there trail catching up to them. Naja can we just use deadly force already! NO Rhi'a not unless necessary. The two companions of justice walked up to the gangs camp site. Naja now whispering to rhi'a "ok rhi'a Listen find the destruct code and confiscate it without it there..some what harmless.." As rhi'a bent down to look for the destruct code in mortes bag when she notices pebbles on the ground rumbling and shaking. Naja.. Raiders RAIDERS! the dragonet yelling at the top of her lungs to warn everyone. MORTE shooting up from her bag grabbing her large blade as taupe gets in his fighting position and Kyrie into his cowering position. The Gang of raiders approached them and to there surprise they were a gang of human raiders as they approached them everyone was on edge. WHAT IS YOURE BUSINESS WITH US! morte said with a rather aggressive tone. WE WON'T HARM ANY HUMANS IT'S THE BEAST MEN WE WANT! Rih'a, naja, and toupy all looking at eachother. The gang of 7 raiders all rushed after them and during the chaos Kyrie rushed to rih'a as a raider points a gun at her ready to shoot and Kyrie jumping in the way to push her away to safety but getting shot in the left shoulder blade in the process. As Kyrie blancks out all he sees is morte fending off the raiders with the rest of the gang. ...uhhhh...ahhhh A tired groan comes from Kyrie as he wakes up in an unfamiliar place. wh...where am I? Looking around all he sees is wooden walls of an old cabin with a small dim lite fire in the fireplace. Huh...Rih'a walking in carrying a cup of tea sits by the foot of kyries bed. Hey sleepy head I healed up youre wounds and snuck you away from your friends so I can properly thank you for saving my life. Kyrie blushing and sipping his tea..."oh it was nothing I just couldn't live with myself is I let you get harmed caught up in me and my friends mistakes..." the dragonet was now rubbing Kyries thighs and slowly advancing to his hips...Kyrie I have something to tell you...

* * *

**SMUTT ZONE STARTS HERE**

* * *

Kyrie I...you know actions speak louder than words. Rih'a now noticing kyries body reacting to her touches and his penis slowly bulging through the blankets. "Rih'a please...stop..I..I'm not ready I've barely met you" ... Rhi'a rubbing over his bulge now licking her lips "well you will soon" ...Rih'a now removing the blanket and sliding off his black jeans watching kyries penis slowly rise.. "mmmm looks good" the dragonet licking his smooth shaft and sticking it inside her mouth bobbing her head as she watches his cock poke out from under her cheek" AHHHH Kyrie blushing and sweating slightly stroking the dragonet a silky blond hair. The dragonet now sucking harder using her soft tongue to rub his shaft. "Mmmm no this isn't enough" the dragonet says while taking kyries cock out of her mouth. "I need more..." The dragonet getting up and hiking her dress up and getting into the riders position plugging Kyrie into her walls. RIH'A AHHHH NO WAIT I'M GOING TO CUM I THINK I..I DON'T KNOW I'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE . The dragonet now bleeding down her legs shaking in pain. "join the club" Rih'a says with a harsh tone In her voice. AHHHH Rih'a moaning as she bounces up and down. AHHHH RIH'A DOES IT HURT? Kyrie trying to stop Rih'a by holding her hips still so he doesn't have to see her in pain. SHUT UP KYRIE CAN'T YOU SEE I WANT THIS OHH YES USE YOUR HANDS ON MY HIPS TO BOUNCE ME HARDER blushing Kyrie does what he's told. AHHHH AHHHH YES I FEEL IT CUMMING KYRIE PLEASE CUM WITH ME?" the dragonet now feeling intense pleasure starts to transform into her dragon form growing her spiked red tail,red horns and white feathery wings. RIH'A I LIKE TOU I LIKE YOU ALOT! Kyrie now grabbing the dragonets wings and guiding her up and down faster as he pants and moans. KYRIE I CAN FEEL YOUR COCK THROBBING INSIDE OF ME YOU'RE READY TO CUM ARN'T YOU?" Kyrie now blushing and sweating nods his head yes and boldly leans up to kiss her. the dragonet shocked now blushing she kisses him and gasps lightly as Kyrie wraps his arms around her as they bounce together cumming inside and on one another. AHHHH KYRIE IT'S SO WARM AND STICK. Kyrie just moaning as he flops down on the bed Panting. Ahh rhi'a that was amazing...I... I love you" the dragonet now rolling over to his side blushing as she looks away. "I ...I don't not love you too" ...


End file.
